Field of the Invention
The invention relates to retaining devices and, more specifically, retaining devices for securing medical wires, catheters, guidewires, electrical lines, cables, tubing and other elongated members during medical procedures.
Discussion of the Related Art
Guidewires and catheters are used in a variety of different medical procedures, for example, during angiographic, endovascular, or surgical procedures. Guidewires are typically used to position catheters in a body lumen, for example arteries, veins or natural orifices within a mammal. The leading end portion of the guidewire is typically introduced into the body through an incision or natural orifice and then advanced to the treatment area. A catheter can be threaded over the guidewire, and advanced over the guidewire to the treatment area. A single guidewire can be used to deliver multiple catheters to the treatment area within the body lumen. This is normally accomplished by withdrawing and removing the first catheter from the wire while leaving the leading edge of the wire in place within the body lumen, and then threading a second catheter over the wire and advancing down to the treatment site. Multiple guidewires and catheters can be inserted into the body lumen at the same time.
When the guidewire or a guidewire and catheter combination is placed within the body lumen, a loose trailing end portion extends out of the patient from the entry point. This trailing end portion can be difficult to manage and requires special attention from the medical staff to ensure it does not become contaminated, tangled or confused with other wires in the procedural area.
Therefore, a device and method for retaining the trailing end of guidewires and catheters is desired.